fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Uit de oude doos van Vederklauw
Hieronder komen ervaringen omtrent het schrijven van verhalen, speciaal voor deze schrijfopdracht. Vederklauws oude doos 'Wat is je oudste verhaal?' Dat zal wel een korte samenvatting van Tarka de Otter van Henry Williamson zijn geweest. Mijn eerste echte doorlopende verhaal was mijn herschrijving van Het Jungleboek. Het Tweede Jungleboek en Rikki-Tikki-Tavi zijn nog delen van die herschrijving. 'Wat is je oudste nog lopende verhaal?' Op het moment is dat Vederklauws Weg. Ik ben er al zeer lang mee bezig en ik ben er nog niet klaar mee. Andere projecten zoals Agartha hebben ook enige tijd in beslag genomen. 'Welk verhaal is je het meest dierbaar?' Het verhaal dat me op deze wiki het meest dierbaar is, is zeker en vast Verstoten. Van alle personages waar ik ooit mee gewerkt heb, heb ik met Adriaan toch wel het meeste voeling, ook al heb ik hem niet zelf bedacht. Hij maakt in de originele verhalen een hele ontwikkeling door, en daar wilde ik graag verder op ingaan. Van een verlegen, zenuwachtige jongen naar iemand die belust is op een leven in rijkdom en daar een hoge prijs voor betaalt. Ik kan Adriaan op geen andere manier beschrijven. Maar hij wilde het niet, hij worstelde met zijn geweten, en daar wou ik op inspelen. Ik wou hem de kans geven om terug de jongen te worden die hij zou moeten zijn. Bescheiden, vriendelijk, gauw tevreden. Dat is, denk ik, meer dan gelukt, en daarom is Verstoten mij zo dierbaar. 'Zijn je oude verhalen nog leesbaar?' Mijn eerste herschrijvingen van Het Jungleboek probeerde ik zo goed mogelijk in de stijl van Kipling te doen, waardoor het soms wat langdradig kan overkomen. Toen ik nog volop met verhalen schetste maakte ik weleens schrijffouten die ik pas achteraf zag, en waar ik me soms nog erg over verbaas. Voor de rest vind ik mijn oude verhalen nog best leesbaar, al kan ik soms een beetje moeilijk mijn eigen schrijfstijl herkennen. Niet te verwonderen, want destijds was ik die nog aan het oefenen. 'Wat is je beste werk uit de oude doos?' Moeilijk te zeggen. Verstoten vind ik ongetwijfeld een van mijn beste verhalen. Ook Het Jungleboek en mijn Sprookjes van Vederklauw vind ik persoonlijk zeer geslaagd. Het is een kwestie van een afweging maken tussen karakterontwikkeling en ook gewoon de loop van het verhaal, maar dan nog zou ik niet echt weten welke ik het beste vind. Al mag je gerust aannemen dat bovenstaande verhalen er nog wel meer zullen zijn dan de bovenstaande, zoals mijn herschrijving van De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame. 'Rode draad verhalen' De meeste van mijn Warrior Cats-verhalen alsook mijn sprookjes zijn vaak gewoon voor de lol geschreven en verzin ik vaak heel vlug. Het zal ook wel niet verrassen dat Verstoten een van de verhalen is waar ik soms nog op bouw en waar ik vaak aan terugdenk. 'Stiekem wel leuk' Dit is een moeilijkere om te beantwoorden. Persoonlijk heb ik niet echt een verhaal waarvan ik vind dat het veel beter had moeten kunnen, maar waar ik toch voeling mee heb. Ergens in de buurt komt mijn versie van De Klokkenluider. Ik vind het persoonlijk goed geschreven, al wens ik soms dat ik het meer in destijds van het originele boek had gedaan. Maar veel zit ik daar niet mee in. 'Wat is je langst levende personage/plot/wereld?' Mijn twee versies van Het Jungleboek op deze wiki zijn er maar een paar van de verschillende die ik heb uitgedacht de afgelopen jaren. Steeds vond ik maar weer verschillende mogelijkheden om het verhaal op te schrijven. Deels omdat er zoveel verschillende filmversies zijn, deels omdat mijn eigen fantasie weer dingen toevoegde en bewerkte. Dit is eveneens mijn oudste verhaal op deze wiki, maar ik krijg er nog regelmatig frisse ideeën voor. Of ik die nieuwe ideeën ook ga gebruiken is een andere vraag. 'Welke oude ppw's zijn gereïncarneerd?' Deze is iets lastiger te beantwoorden. Ik haal inspiratie uit heel veel verschillende zaken, ook uit verschillende verhalen die ik eerder al geschreven heb. In welke mate ik dat dan kan doortrekken tot een exacte 'begindatum', is dus moeilijk te zeggen. Nog altijd betrap ik mezelf erop dat ik in sommige verhalen wat elementen doortrek van eerdere verhalen, al is het niet altijd precies te zeggen welk. Soms is dat Verstoten, soms iets anders. Een oude ppw kan best De Kronieken van Narnia zijn. Al sinds ik voor het eerst een paar scènes zag, begon ik al over die wereld te fantaseren en dat heeft een zeer grote invloed op mijn verhalen van nu, niet in het minst op mijn herschrijving van de Kronieken. 'Welke oude ppw's heb jij hergebruikt?' Er zijn verschillende voorbeelden van plotten die ergens opzij lagen, en die ik uiteindelijk toch weer gebruikt heb. Agartha is hier een voorbeeld van. Het oorspronkelijke plot was heel anders, maar ik heb daar elementen van kunnen gebruiken voor een ander verhaal. De huidige versie van Agartha is op zijn beurt ook gebaseerd op een verhaal dat ik ooit een keer klaar had liggen. 'Welke ppw's zijn het meest veranderd?' Ook een lastige. Zoals ik hierboven reeds aanhaalde, is mijn huidige versie van Agartha een soort 'afstamming' van een ander verhaal dat ik ooit eens had klaarliggen. Voor de rest blijven verhalen vaak in hetzelfde thema, wat niet wegneemt dat ik soms volledige stukken van het plot wijzig. Dit kan komen omdat ik een nieuw idee krijg, omdat het oude plot hiaten bevat of omdat ik me er gewoon niet goed bij voel. 'Met welke personages zou jij de wereld veroveren?' In feite weet ik niet echt met welke van mijn personages ik de wereld zou willen veroveren. Ik weet wel dat sommige personages mij zeer dierbaar zijn, zoals Adriaan en ook Ward, maar er de wereld mee veroveren? In feite denk ik dat geen van mijn dierbare personages daartoe in staat zou zijn of het zou willen, en ik eigenlijk ook niet. De Witte Geks uit lijn Narnia-verhalen zou vast graag de wereld veroveren, maar niet op de manier die ik zou doen. ;-) De wereld redden of verbeteren is een andere kwestie. Op de vraag met wie ik de wereld zou willen verbeteren, is het antwoord meteen Adriaan. Niet alleen omdat hij een van mijn favorieten is, maar ook omdat hij er het goede karakter voor heeft en ik hem er nog wel voor aanzie de wereld te willen verbeteren. Voorts denk ik dat er nog wel anderen zijn waarmee ik de wereld zou kunnen verbeteren. Denk maar aan Ward of een paar personages uit mijn Warrior Cats-stukjes. Categorie:Gemeenschap Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: schrijfuitdagingen Categorie:Schrijversuitdagingen Categorie:Schrijversuitdagingen: Uit de oude doos